


Unspoken

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things that went unspoken in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unspoken  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** FR7  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _There were some things that went unspoken in their relationship._

There were some things that went unspoken in their relationship; the world wasn’t allowed to end when they were in bed; death was a forbidden topic; weapons were not acceptable gifts unless accompanied by something more romantic; no questions were asked after a nightmare, only comforting was allowed; Buffy always got first dibs on Ianto’s coffee or limbs were lost; although they loved each other, they weren’t each other’s true love.

She only had one heart; his face didn’t change when he died; she wasn’t tech savvy in the least; he used a sonic blaster, not a sonic screwdriver; her face didn’t change when she died; he didn’t give the bad guys second chances; she attacked first and asked questions later; he was from the wrong planet; she’d never been off the planet; he pinged her spidey-sense wrong; she had a spidey-sense; he was a captain; she was a slayer; they were both so very, horribly _human_.

She loved Jack, really. Not just because of how handsome he was, or how charming he could be, but because they were alike in so many ways. He was the leader, the one who made the hard choices, and he knew what being the Slayer meant for her. He knew about being isolated simply because of who you are, because of the experiences you’ve been through that no one else would ever know. He understood ruthlessness, no matter who the enemy was, because sometimes the only choices were black and red, never white, or even grey. And he didn’t bat an eye at her history, he didn’t care what she’d done, who she’d done it with, because there were skeletons in his closet too.

He loved Buffy, there was no doubt about that. Not just because of how much of himself he could see in her, but because of everything else she embodied. She was a leader, a Slayer, a warrior baptized in the blood of battle, but she was also so much more than that, and she didn’t even realize it. She had the one of the biggest hearts he’d ever seen, and she was capable of so much love and forgiveness. She didn’t care about what someone had done in the past, because what mattered was the present, how they’d changed. She cared for everyone she was responsible for, everyone she protected, and it didn’t matter if she knew them or not. She loved with the whole of her being, she held nothing back.

And yet... neither of them was who the other truly wanted, and never would be. They accepted this, and it was just another unspoken part of their relationship.


End file.
